


The Sun, The Moon and The Truth

by ButterflyBunny



Series: Avengers' Infinite Playlist [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Protective Natasha Romanov, Romance, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBunny/pseuds/ButterflyBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Steve to the New Year's party he had invited him to. It doesn't go as planned but it goes better than they had expected it to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun, The Moon and The Truth

_[(This Is New Year – A Great Big World)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27R_goWiAAU) _

 

Steve blamed his sweaty and shaky hands on the fact that he couldn’t get the tie knot right. Natasha, who was getting ready to leave for her mission and not even the fact that it was New Year’s eve would prevent her from going, was staring at him from his bed. Legs cross, a smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes.

He was getting ready for the New Year’s eve Party Tony had invited him a few days back. And to be honest he had never being so nervous about a public event before. Sure, he did hated them a little bit. The press, the people asking personal questions, but it was different this time. This time, he wasn’t just Captain America, member of the Avengers. He was Tony Stark’s _boyfriend_.

He took a deep shaky breath getting more nervous with just the thought of it. It wasn’t that he didn’t want people to know about him and Tony, he did, it didn’t bother him, he didn’t feel ashamed.

“Why so nervous, Cap?” Natasha asked.

And he really didn’t know why.

He tried to ignore her, knowing the teasing tone of his friend. But then she sighed and he saw her rolled her eyes fondly on the mirror. When she stood up he stared at her and pressed his lips when she smirked once again.

“Are you announcing your relationship publicly or something?” She asked, referring, obviously, to him and Tony.

Steve shook his head.

The party they were going was a social event Tony and Pepper attended every year, some museum unveiled a statue at midnight and there was press, but Tony didn’t say the press was going to be there for them.

“Did Tony said something?” Steve asked, and there was already a faint blush spreading through his cheeks.

Natasha shook her head, “I overheard Maria and Fury talking about it” Steve frowned, “They think is better if you say it publicly before it leaks” she explained, doing his bow tie, “Tony is a little bit upset about it, he said that he hadn’t even argue it with you and that he wasn’t going to do anything without speaking to you first”

“We haven’t really talked much” Steve said, and when Natasha pressed her lips trying not to laugh he realised how it sounded, “That came out wrong”

“ _Really_ ” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

She finished his bow tie and he turned to look a himself in the mirror. Steve turned to her then, and she smiled widely winking at him.

“I mean it” Steve added, “we haven’t… we don’t… nothing like _that_ ”

“Nothing like _that_ ” Natasha repeated.

“Nat” Steve almost whined.

The redhead laughed.

“We do talk a lot” He added, “Just not about what others think”

“You’ve been in your own Tony-Steve bubble huh?” She said.

He nodded and was surprised when Natasha hugged him. He returned the hug, Natasha rarely expressed affection like that, but whenever she did it was more than welcome. She pulled back and he smiled at her.

“Steve” Natasha said, “Being with Tony… is not going to be all rainbow and butterflies, you know?”

Steve nodded, “I know that”

He wondered where was that coming from. For a fraction of second, Before Natasha turned to reach for his cufflinks, he detected something he rarely saw in her. Worry. He was about to ask but the doors opened.

“Oh, you look so handsome!” Wanda entered the room with a big smile on her face, “Clint was explaining us about the ball drop?” she tilt her head.

“Oh, yeah, that’s big here” Natasha nodded, “You are watching on TV?”

“Yup” She nodded, she looked way too excited about it, Steve chuckled, “Nat will you be here by then?”

“No, sorry” She said, “I’m leaving in two hours, actually”

“Oh, okay” Wanda nodded.

“I’m going to go get Tony” Steve announced.

Natasha and Wanda exchanged smiles and he rolled his eyes. Leaving his room to the to women, who he heard giggling before he closed the door.

Tony was waiting for him, he was arguing on the phone with Pepper, he knew that because the only times Tony stayed silent while on the phone was when Pepper was scolding him.

“Got to go, Pep” Tony said, and Steve chuckled, “Happy New Year’s”

He hung up and then smiled at Steve.

“Shall we go?”

 

* * *

 

Tony had never been anxious about a public event before. He had been a social butterfly all his life, the soul of the party, and he still was, except this time was the first time he felt his hands shake a little bit on the ride there. He looked at Steve with the corner of his eye, the man seemed lost in thought while he stare out of the car window, ignoring the fact that Tony was a shaking mess next to him.

“Okay, so” Tony spoke.

He was going to be direct about it. He had a “friendly chat” with Maria Hill, who apparently was now in charge of their public image or something like that Fury had informed. Which was weird, the fact that he still had a say in what they did, since he was practically dead and all that. Not that he disliked Fury or that the man disliked him back, they had come a long way since the very first time he met him. And since that time he found him in the donut. Steve was frowning at him when he finished his mental rant.

“Sorry, sorry” Tony chuckled, “I talked to Maria”

Steve blinked several times before speaking, “Natasha said something, yeah”

“Ok” Tony nodded, “Listen, Steve, we don’t have to tell anyone, really” Steve scowled, “I mean, if you are not comfortable yet”

“Are you not comfortable?” Steve asked, and he sounded between confused and surprised.

“No! Of course I am, I love you, I don’t care if everyone else knows or not” Tony said, and Steve’s lips curved upward slightly, while he looked thoughtful again.

"I love you too, Tony" Steve smiled.

Tony smiled back.

“May I say something, without meaning to offend or…” He trailed off.

“Of course, Steve” Tony nodded.

“This is new” Steve said.

“Very” Tony nodded, “Crap, I shouldn’t have asked you to the party so soon, fuck, you don’t even like parties-“

“Tony” Steve chuckled, “It’s okay, I’m glad you asked me to come” he added, “What I’m trying to say is that this is new, maybe we should wait to see where this goes before telling the world about us”

Tony stared at Steve.

Even though he sounded calm, he noticed Steve’s knee was jumping up and down and he was playing with his hands, something he did when he was nervous or anxious. He felt relieve Steve was as much as a mess as he was, not that he would say it out loud.

“Tony?” Steve asked, “Did I say someth-“

“No, no, no, you are right”

Tony nodded and offered him a smile. The car stopped and the driver said they had arrived. Steve smiled nervously at Tony and was about to open the car doors when Tony stopped him, a hand gently wrapping around his wrist. Steve stared at Tony’s hand and then at the man himself. Tony pulled Steve towards him and kissed him deeply. Steve returned the kiss eagerly until he felt breathless and had to pull back. They smiled to each other and left the car.

 

* * *

 

Steve wondered what was the definition of a party on the twenty first century. He pictured glasses of wine and champagne everywhere, lous music and people in flamboyant outfits. Instead, this party seemed… dull. There was wine and champagne, but there was barely audible music and people seemed to be only walking around instead of interacting with each other.

“We could leave” Tony said quietly, “Lets leave, please”

Steve chuckled, “Pepper would hex you”

“She called you didn’t she?”

She had, actually.

“Let’s get some champagne” Steve suggested.

“Tony Stark!” A man approached them, with a glass of wine on one hand and a model in his other arm.

“Mr. Truman” Tony grinned, “And Mrs. Truman”

Steve winced. The woman seemed to be barely older that twenty. He stayed there a few minutes until Tony and the man, Aidan Truman, started talking about business.

He walked around for a few minutes observing the various pieces of art that were being displayed. He didn’t understand why the frames with white squares and red dots were called art and much less why they were so expensive, but he could appreciate the marble statues that were in the contiguous room.

There were also showing pictures.

Steve stood in front of a five feet portrait of two men in army uniform, smoking on a tank. He took a sip from his champagne glass while he took his hand to his pocket, where he kept the broken compass he had found in his room a few days before. He was sure it had been Bucky who had left it for him, there was no other person in the world who could have.

“Why don’t you come home, Bucky?” Steve whispered to himself.

“You like that one?” He turned to find a man standing behind him.

He was tall, broad shouldered and had an ugly scar on the left side of his face. Steve looked at the picture and then back at the man, nodding.

“It was my last tour” The man said, “That’s my brother”

“You took it?”

The man nodded, “I shot more pictures while there than my gun” he smiled looking at the picture.

Steve then realised that the man in the picture, his brother, didn’t made it back.

“Steve Rogers” He offered his hand to the man.

“I know” The man smiled, shaking his hand, “Rolland Williams”

 

* * *

 

He conversed with Rolland about the pictures for quite a while. Until a woman came asking for him. Steve was left alone once again, while he walked around observing the pictures.

“So, are museums officially out of the ‘possible date sites’ list?” He turn to find Tony grinning at him.

Steve chuckled and shook his head, looking around, to make sure no one saw him. He left a kiss on Tony’s lips, a quick peck on the lips that the older man barely registered.

“Museums are fine” Steve answered.

Tony licked his lips and nodded, looking around too. Steve chuckled again, and Tony realised it was because he thought the same thing. They looked like high school kids, stealing kisses from each other afraid to be caught. Tony finished the glass of champagne he had on his hands and then took Steve’s leaving both glasses on the nearest table.

“Hey, I was drinking that”

“You hate champagne” Tony said, grabbing Steve’s hand.

“Yeah but-“

Steve stopped talking when Tony started practically dragging him. He frowned at the man, looking around to notice no one was really paying attention to them. Tony looked at him and winked, and for some reason Steve blushed lightly.

“Where are we going?” Steve asked, walking fast behind Tony.

“Shh” Tony hushed him, but didn’t answer.

“Pepper will kill you if we leave” Steve reminded.

“Don’t be a stick in the mud, Cap”

“And it’s already almost midnight” He said, noticing that there was already a countdown.

“Shush”

Steve rolled his eyes, pressing his lips and Tony grinned triumphantly. Tony stopped walking abruptly, making Steve bump with his back, before he turned. He kissed the man’s lips again, this time it wasn’t a peck on the lips. It was a full blown kiss, and it took Steve a few seconds to catch on. Tongues wrestling to explore each other’s mouths while Tony hugged his waist and he put his hand on the back of the man’s neck, deepening the kiss.

Steve pulled back, hitting the back of his head with something hard, “Did you seriously brought me here so we could make out?” he asked breathlessly.

Tony shook his head, “I want to tell everyone” he said, Steve frowned, “I know what you said, but I… this is not new, Steve, you can’t not know that” he chuckled, “We’ve been together longer than we’ve _been together_ ”

“Oh”

“You know what I mean right?” Tony asked.

Steve stared at Tony before a laugh bubbled from his chest. He nodded frantically before pulling Tony closer.

“Okay” he said, “Whenever you say”

“We could ask Maria to set a press conference” Tony said, kissing Steve again, “Or maybe just tell Darcy to send a tweet”

Steve laughed, “She would love that”

There was a muffled sound coming from the place’s speakers, like they were announcing something. Steve tried to listen but it was hard to decipher what they where saying.

“Or we could just go out and let them figure it out by themselves” Tony continued.

Steve smiled softly to him and pulled him in for another kiss. Cupping the man’s face, while Tony hugged his waist posesively. Suddenly, there place they were became more iluminated, like someone had turn on the lights. Tony and Steve pulled apart slowly when they heard a collective gasp.

Steve turned to find out, the thing he had hit his head with had been the New Year’s eve statue that was going to be unveiled, a horrible sculpture of a horse with tentacles or something. A sculpture that had just being unvailed. For fuck’s sake, there was a spotlight on the two of them now.

“Fuck” Tony muttered, looking like a deer in headlights.

“What do we do?” Steve asked.

Tony looked at the crowd and then at him, taking his hand and squeezing gently, only to leave a small kiss of Steve’s lips. Steve’s heart fluttered inside his chest, maybe it was the nerves or maybe it had been Tony’s lips over his’ infront of the big crowd. The man pulled away and Steve nodded at him before Tony turned to the crowd, telling him this was okay. And it was.

“Any questions?” Tony asked loudly.

 

* * *

 

Wanda stood abruptly from the couch, startling Vision and letting the popcorn bowl she had on her lap fall to the floor. Vision, who had been reading quietly next to her observe the mess as Wanda left the living room calling for her brother and for Clint.

He was about to follow her, to ask what had caused that outburst, when he looked at the television screen and saw to familiar faces being photographed and interviewed, while they showed a video of them kissing on repeat.

Vision blinked several times.

“That’s a rather awful sculpture”

 

 

 

_“In the end we have each other, and that's at least one thing worth living for. And I would give the world to you.”_


End file.
